That's My Cougar
by Sensula
Summary: A kitten captures Cougar's attention. Jensen is not amused. Sequel to Not to be trusted. Rated for language and sexual content.


Jensen glared at the scene before him. Any other person watching would find nothing wrong. But Jensen saw what was wrong and he was not pleased.

Cougar sat on the bed in their shared room, a rifle laying across his lap. He'd been cleaning it a moment ago, but had stopped when that little fur ball had climbed into his lap. The sniper had actually stopped cleaning his favorite rifle for a kitten. A kitten! Jensen had failed multiple times to get Cougar's attention when the sniper cleaned his guns, but a stupid little black and white kitten could make him stop everything? He didn't think so.

Two nights ago, when Pooch had gone to the garage, he'd come back with a small bundle of fur. Jensen had thought it was a mouse or a weird looking hamster. No such luck. The thing had mewed and looked at the team, sucking them in with it's cuteness. But not Jensen. No way. He wasn't going to fall for that little evil space alien's game. Especially when it bonded with his Cougar. Yes, his Cougar. After that night together, and many nights after, Jensen considered Cougar his. And Jensen didn't share.

"Jealous?" Cougar said.

Jensen tensed. How did he know when his hat covered his eyes? "I'm not jealous," Jensen said. The sniper looked up and raised an eyebrow, calling his bluff. "Really. I'm not jealous." Cougar lowered his head, turning his attention back to the kitten. "Why should I be jealous of a dust ball?" Jensen grumbled under his breath as he turned to his computer. "It just eats, sleeps, craps, and sheds hair everywhere. At least a dog can be trained to do tricks. Cats just lay there and try to look cute. What's so cute about them?"

"You are jealous," Cougar's spanish accent said in his ear. Jensen jumped, turning around in his chair to find Cougar standing very close to him.

"I'm not jealous," Jensen protested. He turned his chair around, but Cougar gripped the handles, keeping him facing the sniper.

"You should work on your lying skills," he said.

Jensen flushed slightly. She scratched his cheek and looked away. "Don't you have a space alien to pet?" he asked.

Cougar chuckled at the description of the kitten, and leaned forward. He kissed the spot Jensen had just scratched and trailed his lips across his skin. Jensen shivered at the feel of his lover's lips and reached out. He cupped the back of Cougar's neck and turned his head. Their lips met in a gentle caress and Jensen smiled. A kitten couldn't do this.

He felt pain on his chest and winced. Pulling back, he looked down and found the kitten trying to climb up his shirt to his shoulder. Jensen narrowed his eyes at the feline. Reaching up, he picked the kitten up and untangled it's small claws from his shirt. He lifted it to his eye level.

"Look," he said to the space alien. "I don't care if the others think you're cute and you climb on people. But leave me and Cougar alone. I don't like cats. Your kind is not to be trusted and I don't trust you. So you can go bother Clay, Pooch, and Aisha. But stay away from my Cougar." He pulled the cat closer to look it in the eye. "Got it?"

The kitten stared at him for a moment before mewing and licking his nose. Jensen frowned and put the kitten on the ground. He watched it look around for a few seconds before running awkwardly from the room. Probably going to con some milk out of anyone in the kitchen.

Cougar leaned forward, resting most of his weight on the chair's arms. He kissed the corner of Jensen's lips. "So," he purred as he watched Jensen's eyelids lower. "_Your_ Cougar, huh?"

Jensen flushed and cleared his throat. "Well, yeah," he said. "I mean, we're sharing a room, we're sleeping together, and we're dating, sort of. That has to account to something, right?"

Cougar smiled against Jensen's lips and pressed a hard kiss to them. Jensen moaned and opened his mouth a little, granting the sniper access. Cougar slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth, sweeping it from side to side like a scope over the terrain during a mission. Jensen smiled to himself at his mental description. It was so Cougar.

There was a metallic click and Jensen looked down. Somehow, Cougar had handcuffed Jensen's wrists to the arms of the computer chair. He looked up into his lover's eyes and saw a mischievous spark in his eyes. What was he planning?

"Hey, Coug," Pooch said, stepping into the doorway. "Do you know-" He looked at the two, then blushed. "Never mind. I'll just take everyone out for drinks. Leave you two...ahem, alone."

"_Gracias_," Cougar said.

Pooch turned his attention to the ceiling. "Alright," he said. "I'll just...yeah." He turned and left, closing the door.

Jensen blinked. "Cougar," he said. "Why did you-" He was silenced by a firm kiss. Cougar's long fingers started on the buttons on Jensen's jeans. Once done with the buttons, Cougar pulled the fabric away. He sank down to his knees and pulled Jensen free of his bright neon yellow boxers. Cougar smirked at the choice in underwear. He shot Jensen a wicked look. "Coug, are you going to do what I think you're- ah! Yup. That's what I thought."

Cougar slowly wrapped his lips around Jensen's tip and ran his tongue over the skin. Jensen moaned and arched his back, hoping to go deeper into his lover's mouth. Cougar put his hands on Jensen's hips and pushed them back into the chair. He lowered his mouth farther down on Jensen, making the hacker squirm. Cougar's grip tightened on him, keeping him still.

"Cougar...ah! Damn, you're good at that. Then again, you're good at everything you do to me. By the way, the handcuffs are a nice touch. And they feel really strong. Steal them off a set of MPs? Oh!" Jensen bit his lip and squeezed his eyes, tilting his head back as Cougar swallowed him completely. "How the hell do you do that? No gag reflex or anything."

Cougar swallow around him as he used his tongue on every piece of skin in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, using his hands on Jensen while he watched the hacker's reaction. It really aroused him when he saw Jensen like this. Only he could make Jensen get that look on his face and he enjoyed tormenting the hacker with his pleasuring.

Jensen tried to arch up, but Cougar kept him in place. He was stronger than he looked and used that now. Jensen grunted, his sign that he was about to come. Cougar gave him one last swallow before backing off. Jensen gave a whimper at the loss of Cougar's mouth, but the sniper silenced him with a firm and almost punishing kiss. He distracted the hacker with the kiss as he silently unlocked the handcuffs. He continued the kiss as he backed Jensen toward the bed and pushed him onto the mattress. He followed him down and cuffed him to the headboard.

Jensen jerked and tested the handcuffs. "Not cool, Coug," he said. "No fair using your secret agent mode."

Cougar smirked and tipped his hat toward his lover. "Secret Agent Cougar at your service," he said.

The blond hacker smiled slightly. "Am I here for interrogation, Secret Agent?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Cougar almost laughed at the 'seductive' move. But it gave him an idea.

"_Si_," Cougar purred, climbing up Jensen's body. He licked up Jensen's neck as his hands traveled over the tone body of his 'captive'. His lover bucked against him as the sniper's skilled touch found his sensitive spots.

"Mmm," Jensen said. "I'll never talk."

Cougar laughed at the statement. Jensen? Not talk? Impossible. Cougar made his way down Jensen's body and gripped him tightly, making the hacker jump. He stroked while he reached for the lube in the bedside table. He spread it over himself before putting himself at Jensen's entrance. With a firm thrust, he buried himself deep into Jensen.

"Fuck!" the hacker cried out, arching off the bed and dragging Cougar deep into him. The Mexican gripped Jensen's hips and picked a fast pace to trust into his lover. "Okay! Okay!" Jensen yelled. "I'll tell you everything. Just don't fucking stop, Carlos!"

Cougar smiled at his name on Jensen's lips and continued, making sure both of them received ultimate pleasure.

Jensen felt something brush against his face and he raised a hand to push it away. A meow made him pause and open his eyes. That stupid kitten was sniffing his face, the whiskers ticking Jensen's nose. He sat up and stared down at the thing.

"What are you doing here?" he said, frowning. The kitten stared at him. Jensen looked around and, seeing that he was alone, looked back at the feline. "Did you hide Cougar or something? Take him back to the mother ship or something?"

"I'm right here, _sabelotodo_," Cougar said from the bathroom. He had a towel slung around his hips. His hair was damp and it looked seductive with his hat perched on his head. He walked over to the bed, scooped the kitten up. The kitten rubbed against Cougar's jaw, purring.

"Hey," Jensen said. "That's my Cougar."

Cougar chuckled at the statement and mumbled something to the feline before putting it on the ground. It staggered for a moment before running out of the room.

"What did you say?" Jensen asked. "It understands you?"

Cougar kicked the door closed and then climbed onto the bed. He pressed his lips to Jensen's abs and trailed kisses up his chest. Jensen began to squirm, but Cougar stilled him. "I told _her_ that you're slowly warming to cats but that she should stay away from my Jensen," he said.

"Your Jensen?" The sound of it made Jensen smile.

Cougar nodded, the tips of his damp hair brushing against Jensen. "My Jensen," he claimed, kissing the hacker's lips before sliding under the covers.

**AN: So this is my second Losers fanfic and a sequel to 'Not to be trusted'. It explains a few of the references. Just a note, I do not have anything against cats. I have a few, most of them kittens who like to use their 'cuteness' and climb over people. That's what prompted this idea. And also a review from ShadowGuardianX prompted me to write this. This is for you. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
